


The Truth

by amelie_shimada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelie_shimada/pseuds/amelie_shimada
Summary: A little heart-to-heart moment in Paris.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Truth

“I never thought you existed.”

There he went again. He had a bad habit of blurting out things in the oddest ways. At his age, Hanzo would think he would be able to form a coherent thought, but apparently not. Fortunately, Amelie didn’t seem to mind. One of her many amazing traits, putting up with his awkward self.

It had been the perfect day so far. Hanzo had only been to Paris on business before; first with the clan and later as a mercenary. This time he got to see a different side of the city - Amelie’s Paris. It was peaceful, full of grace and beauty. Like her.

They spent the morning exploring the colorful streets, then stopped for lunch at a little cafe. Amelie told him that they would go to the club across the street later that night. The omnic singer Luna was not to be missed. 

After lunch, Amelie had drawn him further down the street, towards the water and a lovely view of the Eiffel Tower. The sunlight on their faces, the breeze teasing their hair, the gentle smile on Amelie’s face - it had all been perfect. And then he had to ruin it with his blundering words.

He had been wrestling with the feelings all morning. He felt he almost had words for them as they laughed and chatted at lunch. And just now, he had felt like the feelings would explode in his chest. But when he let them out, he seemed to always disappoint himself.

But not her. She was standing there, ever patient, knowing he would clarify. For the thousandth time he felt wholly unworthy of such a person.

“You did not think I existed?” she echoed sweetly, a small smile playing at her lips.

He closed his eyes, willing himself to plunge ahead. “Someone like you. After…everything,” -he finally mustered the courage to look at her- “I thought I would be alone forever. That was the least I deserved for my actions. I never thought there would be some one who would care for me after knowing what I’d done.”

“You are more than your actions, Hanzo,” she said gently. 

“I know,” he sighed. “It’s just-”

“Hard to accept. I understand.” She moved close enough to brush the short pieces of hair from his eyes. 

“I know you do. Of course you do,” he chided himself.

“And if its true for me - “

“It is, Amelie. It ab-”

“Then the least I can do is remind you how true it is for you.”

His arms had found their way around her of their own accord. He pulled her closer and leaned in for a kiss, relishing the comfort and reassurance of it all.

“I didn’t think I existed either,” she said quietly.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“This version of me. One that could be happy, feel things again, enjoy life. One that could..” her eyes locked his, and he caught a hint of fear before they flashed away. “One that could…fall in love again.”

Hanzo could have sworn his heart stopped for a moment before the adrenaline came rushing in. They had never said the word before. Hadn’t even discussed it. They were moving so slow and careful, broken as they had been. But now…now…

“Amelie,” he breathed.

She only nodded, moisture in her eyes. “I mean it,” she said, “I’ve been feeling it for a while, and I’m certain. I can love, and I choose to love you.” She started to look away again, suddenly self-conscious. He caught her chin with his fingertips and turned her back to him.

“Amelie,” he said, “You have had my devotion, and my heart, for quite a while now. And you’ve had my love since before I even knew how to identify it.”

A tear spilled on her cheek, and she quickly dashed it away. He made sure her eyes were back on him before he said the next part.

“I love you,” he said, “I love you, and I always will.”


End file.
